A considerable portion of human diseases can be treated by selectively altering protein and/or RNA levels of disease-associated transcription units (noncoding RNAs, protein-coding RNAs or other regulatory coding or noncoding genomic regions). Such methods may involve blocking translation of mRNAs or causing degradation of target RNAs. However, additional approaches for modulating gene expression are desirable, especially with regard to increasing expression levels as limited approaches are available for increasing the expression of genes.